


The Lying Pierrot

by StitchedKittens



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A little bit of blood, Alternate Universe - Circus, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Not too angsty though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchedKittens/pseuds/StitchedKittens
Summary: “Circus of the Stars?”“It’s a traveling circus”, she pulled back the flyer just enough to see her eyes shine with energy, “They’re stopping here for two weeks, and today is their first performance! I saw a bunch of their staff putting up flyers this morning on my walk around, and even got to talk with one!”Saihara scratched the back of his neck, “... Do you have a crush on the performer?”“I have the biggest gay crush on the performer, Saihara”.SaiOuma Pierrot!AU





	The Lying Pierrot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic posted to this site, and my first one in like 7 years. I hope you enjoy because this AU has been haunting me for the past month.
> 
> I'm expecting this to be around 3 chapters, and for it to be rather short. Hope you look forward to it.
> 
> If you wanna yell at me or see my art-- the creative medium I actually practice--, go to @pastelsenpaiowo on twitter.

“Saihara!”

Saihara jolted, dropped his pen and spun around in his chair towards the noise. He was confused to find Kaede in the doorway of his study; she usually left him alone to finish studying or waits until he takes a break to talk. That is, unless she was so excited she couldn’t anymore, because of something she deems urgent.

“K-kaede, don’t scare me like that”, Saihara picked up his pen from where it rolled under his chair, “Did something happen? You usually don’t interrupt me like this.”

“Well, I was so excited about this I couldn’t wait, and we’d have to make plans as soon as possible”, she seemed to be vibrating.

Saihara couldn’t help but smile to himself, “Alright, just this once. What’s going on--”, before he could even finish the sentence, Kaede shoved a large and colorful flyer in his face.

“Circus of the Stars?”

“It’s a traveling circus”, she pulled back the flyer just enough to see her eyes shine with energy, “They’re stopping here for two weeks, and today is their first performance! I saw a bunch of their staff putting up flyers this morning on my walk around, and even got to talk with one!”

Saihara scratched the back of his neck, “... Do you have a crush on the performer?”

“I have the biggest gay crush on the performer, Saihara”. She let go of the flyer in favor of shaking the boy’s shoulder vigorously, “She was so hot, you don’t even understand! Apparently she's the Co-Owner, and she does the knife throw, isn’t cool? I promised her I’d go, but I can’t go alone!”

“Kaede, as much I would love to support your big gay crush, today’s my study day, I can’t really slack off without my father noticing”, Saihara looked off, “Maybe we could go tomorrow”

When he looked back at Kaede, she appeared serious, as if pondering something.

After a few beats, she settled with, “Fuck your father”.

Saihara became a stuttering mess, and taking the opportunity, she pulled him to his feet, “You seem to do anything he asks, but when has he done anything for you.”

The raven-headed boy tried to bite back, but paused when he saw the gentle smile on his friends face, “You always seem miserable in this house, even when we were kids. Let’s enjoy today”.

At a loss for words, Saihara silently nodded. Fist-pumping the air, Kaede dragged him out his study, “Alright, then let’s get you dressed, we’re we’re going out for lunch before tonight!”

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch turned out to be just what he needed, that day. They sat and ate, and laughed with each other, and was a pleasant experience overall. Afterwards, they both decided that heading back until that evening would be the best choice.

Walking towards both their houses, Saihara quickly noticed a small crowd formed on the side of the road. He could hear passing old men and women scorn and scoff at the “street performance” happening, and his interest was piqued.

He knew in this rich neighborhood, not too many would even be fond of going to a circus, much less a performance blocking off the street, but he felt Kaede tug him towards the commotion before he could even make a decision of whether to watch or not.

“I wonder if it’s her again”, he heard Kaede speculate while maneuvering around the crowd.

“Don’t you think performing knife throws in the middle of town is a little dangerous”, Saihara joked.

“I trust in her to not hit anyone, she’s really skilled!”

Saihara looked at her in slight disbelief, “You haven’t even seen her knife throw yet..”

Kaede said something in retort, but he didn’t hear her, because right when she spoke, they broke through the crowd to see a clown balancing on top of a giant red ball.

The very first thing that stood out was the mask they wore. A smiling face, with a teardrop, and a scar across the right eye. It was a very puzzling design for a clown mask, but not exactly off putting. Their hair was shoulder length, and a warm purple, framing their face. They had a small stature,and balanced well on the ball, even juggling bowling pins and other small trinkets. Their outfit had stripes, polka dots, stars, and had the same purple and orange colors found on the circus posters. He was captivated.

“Saihara, are you listening?”

He jolted. No, in fact, he was not. He smiled sheepishly to his friend, “Ah, could you repeat that again?”

Kaede held a sly smile, as if she figured out something he hadn’t, “I said they look really talented, right?”

Just then, two boys roughly pushed past them. Saihara caught Kaede’s arm before she fell, and righted both of them.

“Hey, watch it!” Kaede calls after them. The two boys couldn’t have been more than 12, Saihara thought, and they turned back to stuck their tongues out in mocking. Kaede ruffled up more, and Saihara put his hand on her arm, “There’s no need to get too angry, they’re just kids”

She visibly calmed down with a grunt, “Yea, you’re right...”

When Saihara turned back towards the clown, he is shocked to find them looking straight at him. He blinked, and they’re head is turned somewhere else. _Maybe he wasn’t looking towards me in the first place…_

The two teens sat and watched the clown pull off what felt like a dozen tricks,  losing track of time. Saihara couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy over something so little as a street performance.

Just as the clown was bowing, signaling the end of his own mini show, the same two kids came in, one carrying a brick. Realization set in, and before Saihara could open his mouth, the clown was suddenly on the ground, having had a brick thrown to the back of their head.

For a few beats, there was silence, and the kids laugh and run off. At a loss of what to say or do, he considered going and helping the clown to their feet when a baby next to him starts crying.

Next thing he knows, the clown is standing up, blood dripping sluggishly down their face. _Their face._

Their mask lay on the ground in pieces, most likely smashed in collision with the ground. They had big, purple eyes, and more surprisingly than that, a wide grin.

The clown runs up to the kid, “No need to cry”, and waved his arms around, spinning, “See, see? I’m A-okay, aren’t I?” On cue, his arms stopped moving, and next thing he knows, there's a bouquet of red roses in his hands, “This is for the future member of my super duper secret organization, so take good care of them for me, Nishishi!”

The child’s tears quickly dried up, having seemingly forgotten about the attack not even moments earlier. His tiny hands take the bouquet, giggling. The clown’s smile somehow widened.

Kaede tugged at Saihara’s sleeve, “We should probably go, I think the police may be coming to check out what happened”

Looking around, Saihara does notice the crowd quickly dispersed at the spoiled mood. He couldn’t help but spare one more glance at the clown, jumping when he was making direct eye contact.

Saihara noticed that there was a smile in his eyes, but not the same joyous one on his face. It was a defeated looking smile.

The clown walked up and quickly places a rose behind Saihara’s ear, before taking a step back, “A flower for the prettiest boy who stayed and watched the whole performance!”

He blinked down at him, not being able to pry his eyes away from the drying blood peeking out from behind his hair. “Th-thank you.”

Before he can comment any further, the clown swiftly gathers up their stuff, gently picking up the shattered mask, before quickly exiting the street side. They were gone.

The tug was more urgent this time, “Neither of our parents would appreciate if we got caught up in this, come on, Saihara!”

With that, they both quickly left, hearing the sounds of police whistle bustle behind them.

Even after getting home, and sitting at his study, he couldn't bring himself to read more than a sentence or two before his mind wandered. He wondered if that clown was alright, and if he’s get to seem them again. He remembered the smile that warmed his insides, but also the chilling sadness in their eyes.

He thought of that clown’s eyes for the rest of the day, until they went to the circus that night.


End file.
